


Our Future

by mistsukis2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Manga & Anime, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistsukis2/pseuds/mistsukis2
Summary: I will protect the future as many times as needed, as long as that "ours" continues in that sentence, as long as you are in that future Lucy.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 38





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I hope that you like this oneshot!  
> Sorry for possible grammar error! English is not my mother tongue.

I could hear Arcadius start his speech before the king entered, I ran through the corridors of the Mercurius palace almost reaching the place where the king would appear to thank the guilds that helped in the confrontation against the dragons, and as soon as Arcadius finished his speech I smiled, it was my time!

“ALL OF YOU! BE AT EASY!!!” I shouted from that balcony seeing the astonished face of everyone there, well...that reaction was kind of expected, I doubt that anyone else would wear the king's clothes and steal his crown to have fun “Let's break everything !!!”

I could hear people asking if I was crazy or if I had a mental problem, others laughed at me, while I could have sworn to see Master losing his few hairs.

“Give me back that!!!” Shouted the pumpkin in which I don't remember the name now, but I knew that was the king.

Arcadius even tried to use The Order of The Hungry Wolves to stop me, but they didn't even try, not after everything that happened in the underground of the castle.

“I AM THE KING!!!” I screamed “I BECAME THE KING!!!”

I laughed, it was more fun than I imagined. And that's when I heard Lucy say something in the middle of a laugh.

“He always crosses the line…”

I looked at her from the balcony, she was beautiful in that dress, she was worthy to be a queen. And then I had a great idea.

Before anyone else decided to show up to make me take off the king's royal clothes and crown, I jumped off the balcony, to everyone's amazement, and landed in front of Lucy who took a stepped back.

"Natsu?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

“Yo Lucy!” I said smiling.

“What do you think you're doing taking these things?!” Lucy said trying to look serious, something that didn't work since she immediately started laughing. “You are really crazy you know, Majesty?” She said, giving emphasis on the last word.

“I'll take this as a compliment, Miss Heartfilia.” I said gallantly. “Or rather, my queen.”

I saw Lucy arch her right eyebrow and take a step back, I think she must have realized that I was ready to bring her into the mess I caused.

“Natsu…” She said trying to get away as I got closer and closer to her. “... don't put me in this mess!”

“Why not, Lucy? Let's enjoy it!” I exclaimed before holding one of her hands while my other hand held her waist.

“Natsu!!!” She shouted as soon as we started to spin around the ballroom.

Soon we were both laughing. We swirled around the room, taking the time to relax and forget everything that had happened during the war against the future Rogue and his dragons, and it seems that this thought has spread throughout the room, as several couples started to dance with us.

In the distance I could see Princess Hisui giving the order to her guards to leave us, our eyes met and she just said a silent "Enjoy it", and I just smiled.

A slow and pleasant music started to play, and so Lucy and I started to slow down our dance.

“Who would say that Your Majesty had learned to dance.” Lucy said smiling as we danced.

“Well...my Queen is very good in this art, and she taught me so...." I replied tightening Lucy's waist, which make her blush. How cute.

“Thanks Natsu”. She said, suddenly putting his head on my chest, my heart started beating so fast that I thought Lucy would listen it. “Thanks for protecting our future.”

I just smiled and stroked her head as we continued to dance.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I will protect the future as many times as needed, as long as that "ours" continues in that sentence, as long as you are in that future Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that you liked the story!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
